The Triplet life is the life for me
by Em131313
Summary: This has nothing to do with harry potter sorry if you thought otherwise.This is a story of a girl named Evelyn who shows everyone that being like everyone else is boring and what ture love and friendship feels like.Sorry for bad summary just try it.
1. Chapter 1

I've never actually done this before so bare with me, I may end up offending someone, and if that happens I'm sorry but these are my views and my opinions and of course you are entitled to your own. This is a work of fiction none of this is real and I would be very pleased for some helpful criticism but please do not be rude. So without much ado here is my story for you.

Before I start at the very clichéd beginning there are a few things I need to share with you. I've realized 3 very important things that everyone needs to know in order to live their life to the fullest with no regrets. Number one, be true to yourself, love yourself unconditionally, because when you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself precious moments pass by, love is lost and best friends don't last because you were too worried about how everyone perceived you, and not worried enough about how you perceived yourself. Number two, never ever leave something unfinished, untried or undone, because in the time it takes for you to regret kissing the girl you've liked since forever or taking the leap of faith in sky diving its already too late. And number three, there are always two sides to a coin, 6 sides to a cube and everybody has a different story to tell, and this is mine.

It was the begging of February on a Wednesday afternoon when a little cry was herd in Santa Rosa hospital. It was the most beautiful sound the two proud parents had ever heard. That is until another cry was heard, and then another. All three different, all three unique but all three loved by many. The happy couple knew they were having triplets, they knew their babies would grow up strong and loved but what they did not know, and did not see coming was how different 3 kids could turn out to be.

My name is Evelyn, my brother's name is Kenith and my sister's name is Suzan. I play soccer my sister plays basketball and brother plays the flute. We live in a gorgeous 2 story house with a porch, a huge backyard and 3 very large dogs; a blue-eyed husky, a mixed Australian Shepherd and a Great Diane. However, before I go any further let me answer a few stupid questions. No we do not share any telepathy powers, we are all the same age, 17 to be exact, we do have the same birthday (May 8th) we do not look alike and we are human so of course we fight and have different personalities.

Now enough about them, this is my story and even though they are in it they do not rule it. So let us start not with the begging but more towards the middle, the first day of 9th grade. Look out high school here comes a new batch of fish.

(If you liked it) Feel free to message me about questions, comments, concerns or critiques I'll be happy to read them.

(If you didn't like it) Feel free not to message me it is after all your choice and I'd much rather not read hate mail.


	2. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb

Ow ow ow... Already the first day of freshmen year and I'm in over my head. Or at least the cabinet is. You would think that after four years of living in this house I would stop hitting my head on low cabinets, but then again why disrupt my morning routine. I don't know why I thought I could get out of the house without bumping into something. My long brown hair is straight for once (my sister insisted on it) however I have very little makeup on, except for some mascara. I'm ready to start the day or so I think.

Math. The most evil subject known to mankind and what makes it worse? That's right; you guessed it, Mr. Louis. Now I know what you're thinking it can't be that bad, well you're wrong. When he looks at you its like he wants you to burst into flames, not to get rid of you but to make you suffer. However there are up sides to math class, like the cute boy sitting next to you. Derek Costollo. Every girls dream come true. Well at least my dream. He's tall, roughly 6'1, Varsity football player, and lineman. He's muscular, tan, green-eyed and has the whole dangerous look going for him. Only problem? He's taken, to some stupid blonde bimbo whose gift from god was more in the look department than in the brain department. It's sad because-

"Earth to Evelyn, come back to us." Greg said interrupting my train of thought. Greg Longboat; 5'11 and just as muscular and good looking as Derek; however, he's more of the sweet type. We could never be together, not because he's my best friend, which he is, but because I'm not his type. In fact anyone with boobs really isn't his cup of tea. He's gay but only select people know that. If the coaches found out they would kick him off the team, and lord knows what Greg would do without football. His parents ignore this part of his life, and his football buddies are clueless. We met at the community soccer fields when I was 6 years old. My parents were bringing me to soccer practice and his were dragging him to watch his sister play. He's two years older than me but after practice when I was playing on the swings waiting for my parents to finish up talking to the coaches and I fell down and was silently crying because I had scraped my knee, we instantly clicked as he helped me up and asked if I would like a piece of gum because that always made him feel better. We became friends and have never parted since then.

"Wow Evy, if you keep zoning out of the math lesson who will help me with my homework? God knows I can't ask Derek for help, he's all brawn and no brain if you know what I mean?" Greg exclaimed with a wink.

"Ha…Ha…Ha, Greg you know I get better grades than you, besides your just-" I slowly tuned them out. After being in their class for all of two minutes I could already tell they would banter out the rest of the class period. It was ok though, there were only a few minutes left. And I was content to just let my imagination run.

I was startled out of my haze when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look up and Derek is looking right at me and his mouth is moving but I'm so startled I couldn't make out the words. Come on Evelyn focus…

"if you were going to the game tonight?" Ooo wow this boy is going to be the death of me, come on Evelyn focus on answering and not so much his amazing arms or killer smile

"I've never missed one, tonight won't be an exception." How else am I going to be able to stare at you without feeling stalker-ish? However that was left unsaid and there was no more room to talk because the bell just saved me from continuing to talk with this gorgeous specimen. Saved by the bell? Ooo the irony.

Lunchtime is the best time, because it means I only have one class left and it's Theatre. Chemistry, Math, Spanish and theater, talk about a busy day. While I'm musing over my unlucky schedule my friend Britni and Aubree walk up.

"So I heard from Suzie who heard from Jenkins who heard from Spencer who heard from Melanie in your Math class that a certain someone was getting cozy with a certain junior on your first day. Come on girl spill the beans. Is Derek as amazing as they say he is?" I swear it was as if Britni didn't need to breathe she talked so fast.

"Slow down, it wasn't as if we made love passionately, he was just asking if I was going to the game tonight, he was just being nice." It's hard sometimes when you have over-bearing friends. Don't get me wrong I love them but they just jump to conclusions so fast, what with fantasies of romance and nonsense it's hard to keep up.

"I know you didn't make love, honestly its math class not gym, but the first step to more than friends is flirting, and the first step to flirting is talking and he was so talking to you." Did you follow that because I sure as heck did not?

"Look Aubree It's not that I think you're crazy, it's that I think you're insane. Listen nothing is going to happen between me and him and lets just calm down, get out heads out of the clouds and eat lunch." I know it sounded harsh but someone has to be a realist.

"Evelyn all I'm saying is don't pick the flower before it has a chance to bloom." Aubree said solemnly.

I burst out laughing. "Another one of your romance novels Aubree?"

"Maybe….." More laughter.

"Alright kiddies, I want you all to pair up into groups of 3 or 4 and make-up a little freeze frame you have the rest of the class and we will show each other next time. Chop, chop." My theater Teacher I've realized is a bit of a nut job. A sweet nut job but a nut job none the less. Who lets High School kids have an Hour and a half to do absolutely nothing? I mean really if you give us too much time by ourselves there's no telling what any of us will cook up.

"You're with us Cops," I have never hated my last name more than I did now. I was stuck with Mark Woody and Chris Wollard, better known in my mind as tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. I've known them since 2nd grade and they are still as mature and smart as they were then.

"Actually I have to go, you guys can come up with our freeze frame and tell me later, I have this huge project I need to finish bye." Whew free, the sad thing about it is the fact that they bought it, hook, line and sinker.

I have a full hour and fifteen minutes to blow, what to do what to do… I've got it! Football practice is going on might as well see if we're any good this year before the game. Before I made it to the field I was stopped by Mr. Simmons my Biology professor.

"Miss Evelyn what are you doing and why aren't you in class?"

"Well you see sir I was…. I was in theatre but she told us to go explore and find ourselves and that is exactly what I'm doing." I could tell he didn't buy it but that I amused him anyways by the slight smirk on his face.

"Well Miss Evelyn carry on, however I suggest you make that story a little more believable just in case you meet another teacher in the halls."

After a yes sir and a nod of the head I was off. I made it to the field and sat down on the bleachers watching the guys run plays and the coaches scream their lungs out. I recognized Greg from his tousled brown hair and number 62 jersey. He waved at me and made a hand motion that I guessed meant wait for him after practice. Fine but if I was waiting then he was driving me home. And then I recognized Derek he had taken his helmet off, number 51, gotta remember that I told myself. Ugh! Shut up Evelyn you sound like a sissy preppy. He is just a guy, a smart, hot muscular- stop you have got to pull yourself together! While I was berating myself for my stupid thoughts a giant shadow came over me. I looked up to meet ocean blue eyes.

"Evelyn right? My name's Danny, Danny Scondarelli I've seen you hang around Greg Longboat."

"Um… Hi Danny, yea I Greg and I are friends, I've never seen you before though, are you new?" I thought I knew most of the team but apparently not.

"Yea me and my family just moved here from Pittsburg this summer and I haven't really gotten around to hanging out with new people yet, but maybe you can break my streak. Are you going to the game tonight?"

I was getting this weird feeling in my gut but I choose to ignore it. Relax Evelyn he's just someone new, not some axe murder or something, chill out. "Yea, I'm coming to the game tonight, I've never missed one."

It looked like he was about to say something else when the coaches whistle blew indicating the end of practice.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the game tonight,"

"Yea ok I'll see you later."

"What were you and Scondarelli talking about?" Greg demanded as soon as he got within hearing distance of me.

"Nothing so I hope you know you're driving me home tonight."

Greg sighed, "Just be careful around him, I don't like the look of him. And yes don't I always?"

"Touché." I guess that was that.

"Wahooooo! Gooo Cardinals!" I knew that in the morning my voice would be gone, but hey my grandpa always told me.

"Evy if you get the choice to have your voice tomorrow or have your voice today, choose today because there's not a second in your life you can waste in silence."

The score was 45-42. We had the ball but there was barely any time left on the clock ( I didn't look at the time because then I would loose hope). Why did we have to play our arch rivals the first day back I mean really?

"Cardinals have the ball, Springer snaps it back to Louis, awesome block by Costollo and Louis passes it off to Newman, Longboat blocks for Newman who runs 30, 20, 10 Touchdown!"

"YES WAHOO GO CARDINALS!" Yep no voice tomorrow but who cares we won. The crowd is deafening as the players shake hands. I make my way down to the field to congratulate Greg. What an end to the first day of school.

Ok I realize that most schools don't have a football game on the first day of school but this is fiction and I had to help the plot somehow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I would appreciate some feedback.


End file.
